Beautiful Voice
by BaconIsEpic
Summary: After being in debt for sometime. America decides that he'll just make his sister get married and hopefully that man will help his debt problem. UKxFem!US
1. Death is just a song

**Okay Im in a emo mood today so I wrote this... **

**I dont own Hetalia at all!**

* * *

The whole room of the wedding guest just watches in horror as the bride had a gun up to her head. She was frozen still. She knew that she could take the man with the gun if it weren't for her big puffy dress. So she just stood there looking as scared as she could ever be.

"If you want miss Amelia to live. I suggest you don't follow." Gilbert said then dragging Amelia outside and into waiting car.

She back herself as far as she could in that small car so she wouldn't be too close to her kidnapper, her fiancée. But the thing is, she didn't love at all. She was really afraid of this man, and not because he kidnap her, it was because of what happen in the past that she couldn't let go.

Gilbert still had that dreadful gun pointing at her as their driver drove away from the church. Amelia had her back to the opposite door than the way she enter the car. Putting her hand behind her and unlocking the door.

"You better not think of anything stupid, girly." He said making the gun click.

Amelia quickly found the door handle. "Too late." She smirk. Her door open ,with the help of the wind pushing open, she pushed herself out of the car and away from Gilbert. Hearing nothing but the wind surrounding her as she hit the hard asphalt below.

Although she felt the pain of her landing, she felt more pain coming her hip, her left leg and her right shoulder. Even though she was numb, with her best efforts she look at ,what felt like hell, her right shoulder to see a huge spot of red and a small finger size hole.

Amelia had been shot. Not once, not twice, but three times.

The wound bride put her head back and smiled to herself. Then with the last of her strength, she sang.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh, uh oh"

The get-away car she was held captive drove away leaving her dying body in the street.

"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brother  
He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but he buries his baby"

Amelia's family and friends heard the gun shots and ran outside. They all saw a body on the ground about a half of a mile from the church. The first to start running towards the dying body was a man with bushy eye brows.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"

The man who was the first to run was Amelia's true lover. Arthur.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"

She closed her eyes knowing that the next line of the song was going to be he last.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time"

The last word soon faded away. Just like her breathing, skin color and life. The last thing Amelia felt was something warm embrace her tightly. She slowly open her eyes and saw the face of Arthur. With the last bit of her strength, she lightly lifted her hand and caressed his face before closing her eyes once more and going limp.

Soon the rest of the wedding guest gather around waiting for the paramedics to come. Alost everyone in their party began to cry.

Then as if they knew what she was singing. All fifthy-two of Amelia's cousin began to sing the rest of her song.

"And she'll be wearing white, when she come into your kingdom  
she's as green as the ring on her little cold finger,  
She've never known the lovin' of a man  
But we're it sure felt nice when he was holdin' her hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love her forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by"

Amelia's brother came by her side and tried his hardest not to shed a tear.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
She didn't have enough time  
So we'll put on our best boys and she'll wear her pearls  
What she never did is done"

The paramedics finally arrived. Arthur picked up Amelia bridal style and handed her off to one of the paramedics who soon laid her down on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance.

"A penny for her thoughts, oh no, we'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after she's a goner  
And maybe then he'll hear the words she'd been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' "

Alfred, Amelia's brother, quickly climbed into the ambulance. As her watch the paramedics start to do some work on her, he felt something next to him. He looked over to see that his two daughters , New York and Hawaii, was sitting next to him still singing.

"If she die young, we'll bury her in satin  
Lay her down on a bed of roses  
Sink her in the river at dawn  
And send her away with the words of a her love song  
Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up our tears, keep 'em in ourpocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
But she didn't have enough time"

Arthur stood there watching the ambulance drive off with the girl he loved so much. Then he sang last bit off her song.

"So I'll put on my best boys and she'll wear her pearls…"

He then rushed into one of the cars with on Amelia's friends as they too got ready to race to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay dont worry if you like it I'll update it... all you have to do is tell me and i will update.**

**Btw I dont own the song either even tho i just switch the words around.**

**Song: If i die young- Band Perry **

**R&R**


	2. Memory lane

** Hey guys here's another chapter of _Beautiful __voice . _ I would like to thank you guys for reading this story. **

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Arthur received word that Amelia was rushed into surgery as soon as she got there. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area along with the other worried wedding guest.

Arthur looked up to see Alfred walking towards everyone to make an announcement. He quickly got up from his chair and ran towards the troubled looking man. "America, is she alright? Is she gonna make it.?"

They all stared at America, Alfred, for a moment before a doctor came up from behind to answer that question. "Don't worry sir." The doctor said, "The surgery was a success and she made it through." Everyone let out a sigh of relief even a little cheer. "But," The doctor continued "there is some bad news to her survival. There was some damage to the brain, as soon as we were done with the surgery we realized that she had went into coma and been in it for a while now. We also think that miss Amelia lost some of her memory from all that happen."

The whole room was silent when the doctor finished. America, England, everyone even Russia and Germany had freighting looks on their faces as they feared the worst. "Can… Can we please ,sir, see her." Hawaii and Arizona asked.

"You may. But please not too many people in there at once." The doctor said before showing them the room where she laid. The first to go into her room was America, Hawaii, New York and Alaska. About five minutes or something like that they would rotate people to go see Fem! America and her condition.

Then it was England's turn. He asked if he could be alone with her so he can get something off his chest. When he came into the hospital room, he saw her there lying on her bed almost lifeless the only sound that was being made was the beeping sound that came from the machine she was hooked up too.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, his gazed fell upon her. He had to do it now while he was here alone with her. He knew what he had to say. He had to tell her even if she couldn't hear him. He had to tell her he loved her.

"Hey ,Fem, or should I call you by the name you trusted me by?" England was very nervous, but that didn't stop him. "Anyways, Amelia. From the first day I saw you were the most beautiful person in that room. And when I met you for the first time, I didn't know what to do or what to say. " He then smiled to himself and was remembering that day plus all the other times they spent… together.

* * *

3 and a half months earlier.

It was just like any other normal meeting. Nothing accomplished. Almost every country fighting about something that was kinda of stupid. And don't forget Germany trying to control everything and also trying to get something done for a change.

But this meeting was a little different. The topic that they were discussing was America's debt. "Okay I have an idea!" Hungry said waving her hand in the air.

"What is it Miss Hungry." Germany sighed as if expecting another stupid idea.

"I say we have America's sister marry to whoever is willing to pay off his debt." She said with a smile on her face. While all of the female countries (Ukraine, Belarus and the others) knew who she was talking about, the male countries had no idea.

"America-chan has a sister?" Japan asked raising his hand.

Then as if on cue… two girls burst through the doors.

One of them, was a tall skinny but yet beautiful girl that look like America, but didn't have the glasses nor the Nantucket. She had short wavy amber hair with bobby pins holding back her long bangs on both sides of her head. Her eyes were a soft but yet tough shade of blue. As for what she was wearing, it was a short dark army green skirt and crop top with the same jacket as America. Along with combat boots.

The other girl was a lot shorter and younger than the first girl. This girl had long jet black hair and a small pink flower tucked behind her ear. She wore a purple dress with different color dolphins and flowers on it. Her eyes were the eyes of a sweet yet adventurous girl. Unlike the first girl she was bare foot.

"AMERICA!" The first girl yelled

"DADDY!" The second girl yelled at the same time.

They both ran towards America, both pulling and pushing him out of the room where the meeting was being held.

"What's going on girls?" He asked as calm as he could be.

" The state summit!" The little one started.

"It's out control. Texas and Arizona won't stop fighting!" The older finished.

Soon after they arrived they left with America.

"Was da taller one his sister?" Germany asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yep. That Fem! America." Canada confirmed from the corner of the giant table.

"Whoa! When did you get here Canada?" France almost had heart attack when he didn't notice the snow bird sitting next to him.

"I've always been here." Answered with a small smile.

Everybody after that started talking about the whole America's sister marriage thingy. But they only one who wasn't talking about was England. This whole time he was thinking about her face. Her beautiful face.

* * *

[Somewhere else in the building]

"OW! GET OFF OF ME!" Arizona screamed from under Texas.

"TEXAS!" California yelled trying to help her sister out from under her brother.

"No! That's what she gets for making that new stupid law!" He said shifting his weight on Arizona.

Without warning California tackle Texas freeing her sister. Once Arizona was free she joined California.

"Guys, please, stop fighting!" Colorado pleaded, "Dad is going to pissed if you three don't stop fighting."

Again as if on cue, America, Fem! America and Hawaii rushed into the room. "Kids that's enough!" America yelled.

They all stop fight.

"Now, you two girls get off of your brother and sit down in your seats." He said "I'll give you your punishment later."

Arizona and California quickly got off of Texas and went to their seats. The room had a very tense feeling to it. "hmmm…" Fem! America had to find a way to lighter it. She thought of saying a joke about how Texas got owned by his two younger sisters, but Hawaii and Tennessee had a better idea.

Hawaii tugged Fem! America's hand as Tennessee handed her, her favorite acoustic guitar. They both smiled. Fem! America Happily accept her guitar and she already knew what song she had in mind.

American girls and American guys, will always stand up and salute.  
We'll always recognize, when we see ol' glory flying,

Everyone in the room including America crowded around her as she sat on the huge table that was in dead center of the room. She was starting to get into the song.

There's a lot of men dead,  
So we can sleep in peace at night when we lay down our heads.

Fem! America bowed her head for a moment before continuing.

My daddy served in the army where he lost his right eye,  
But he flew a flag out in our yard 'til the day that he died.  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me.  
To grow up and live happy in the land of the free.

Tennessee started to sing with her along, as well as Georgia.

Now this nation that I love is fallin' under attack.  
A mighty sucker-punch came flying in from somewhere in the back.  
Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye,  
Man, we lit up your world like the fourth of July.

Fem! America started to strum faster as she stood up on the table.

Hey, Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list,  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist.  
And the eagle will fly and it's gonna be hell,  
When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell.  
And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you.  
Ah, brought to you, courtesy of the red, white and blue.

This was the part where she had her solo. Everyone in the room started to clapping beat as the more she got into her solo. But just as fast she started her solo she was ending it and was coming to the slow and steady stop.

Oh, justice will be served and the battle will rage:  
This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage.  
An' you'll be sorry that you messed with the U.S. of A.  
'Cos we'll put a boot in your ass, it's the American way.

Hawaii and D.C sung the last line as loud as they could, with their father giving them the look for saying a bad word.

Hey, Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list,  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist.  
And the eagle will fly and it's gonna be hell,  
When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell.  
And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you.  
Ah, brought to you, courtesy of the red, white and blue.

Fem! America decided to let her brother take the last two lines, even though he can't sing very well.

Oh, oh.  
Of the red, white and blue.  
Oh, hey, oh.  
Of my Red, White and Blue.

America's singing wasn't the best, to be honest it was far from being the best, but it wasn't too bad. All kids laughed at their father's singing. "I guess a song is what we did need to lighten this mood, Fem." America smiled and gave his sister a thumbs up.

"Yep." She smiled and gave a thumbs up back at him while she put away her guitar.

"Ummm… Dad, Fem, I think we're missing somebody?" Washington raised his hand to inform his father and cousin.

America and Fem! America did a quick head count. "Wait… Where's Alaska?" They both questioned.

* * *

**When I wrote the second chapter I almost cried cause of the first part of it. **

**And I would like to warn you guys, most of the chapters will have a song in it or too it. So if you have a song that you think would be perfect or will go with this story please tell so I may add them in there.**

**Well dont forget to Favorite, Subscribe and Review this story.**

**Man its really hard typing with fake nails.**

**Song: Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue. By Toby Keith **


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM BACONISEPIC!

Hey guys it _**BaconIsEpic **__((You know _ the author))

Anyways Before Any further into the story I would like to apologize for anything I write.

I sorry if I offend you in any way. Like for example if I make the state or country look bad or stupid or anything Im sorry. And for the Otakus out there, Im sorry if I don't match the personality perfectly to the character or make them look bad.

Another thing Im going to put flashbacks in back from the civil war, WW2 ((Like the bombing of pearl harbor)) ,911 and maybe some other historic events. So if I offend anyone in any way PLEASE let me know (( by PM message or something))

Now ONWARD TO THE REST OF THE STORY!

So just the little button at the bottom of the page and click it.

Yeah the one that says NEXT or NEXT CHAPTER or something.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	4. Finding little Alaska

**I hope you all read the note I left last chapter, Right? If not go read it now!**

**Anyways I would first like to thanks everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and subscribe to this story.**

**Now ONE WARD TO THE STORY MY FRIENDS! **

* * *

"Okay guys, you all have your walkie-talkies right?" America asked his children.

They all nodded and held up there walkie-talkies.

"Now, does anyone remember who to stay away from?" Fem asked all her cousins.

D.C raised her hand before she spoke, "The bad touch trio."

"Bingo! And..?" She looked at New Mexico who was standing next to her brother Texas. "South Korea." As soon as she said that all the girls even Fem shivered.

"Alright let's go find Little Alaska!" Florida said pumping his fist in the air.

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER PEOPLE!" Washington yelled.

"Great enthusiasm, wrong saying… " America sweat drop and gave his kid a thumbs up. "Alright meet up at the front at 4 o'clock or sooner when we find Alaska, okay. NOW GO MY CHILDREN!" he said pointing out there door as ALL of his kids went to find their little brother.

As Fem was about to walk out the double doors when she felt something grab her hand. She look down to see Hawaii smiling up at her. Fem smiled back and picked up the little girl and put Hawaii and her back.

"Hey Fem!" America called out from the other side of the meeting hall. "I'm gonna take New York back to the house, and I'll be back to get all you guys later." He told her just as he was about to escorted New York out of the room.

"Okay we'll be waiting!" Fem replied and gave New York a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe getting home." She whispered into New York's ear.

America and his sister both split up and went their different ways to get what they need to do, done. As Fem and Hawaii walked down the hallway, which led to the world summit, she saw Canada walking out of the world summit.

"Hey, look Fem!" Hawaii pointed out, "Its uncle Canada." They both walked over to the Canadian and Fem set Hawaii back down so she can hug her snow bird uncle.

"Hey, dude!" Fem said as she too hugged the snow bird.

" Oh hello Fem." He greeted with a light blush on his face. "Where's America?" Canada wonder while a one of America's kids was still hugging him.

"Oh he went to go take New YORK!" As Fem was answering Canada's question, she was quickly spun around and into a dip by a man with fluffy blonde hair and a dots of a shaved beard which happen to be blonde as well.

"Honhonhon." The blonde laughed. "What do we have here?" He ask her in a flirty/French accent , and pulling a rose from out of nowhere. The blonde leaned in closer to the nervous Fem.

"Um well…." Fem nervously said trying to look for an escape as the strange blonde. The closer he came to her face the more of a nervous blush.

"Ahh, don't be scared Mademoiselle." The blonde flirted some more while moving his hand up her thigh.

"Hey France!" An angry woman's voice boomed, "GET YOUR FILTHY FRENCH HANDS AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" and almost like from thin air a frying pan smashed into France's head making him let go of the poor Fem ,and fly across the hall and upside down in a trash can.

"Ow thanks…" Fem look up to see a brunet looking down on her with the biggest of all smiles. Fem gasp and quickly got up and hugged her best friend. "Hungary! I missed you! How are you?" She pulled back from the hug and gave Miss Hungary a high-five.

"I've missed you too, America." The two women giggled as the notice Hawaii kicking the trash can which France was in. Miss Hungary felt someone tug at her dress, she looked down to see a little boy about the same height as Hawaii. "Oh by the way I think you lost something."

Fem looked down to see the little boy dressed for the winter in a big fluffy coat. "Alaska where did you go? We all have been looking for you?" She said as she picked up Alaska giving him a warm hug.

"I'm sorry. But look!" Alaska pulled something white from one of his many pockets. "I lost a tooth!"

"Wow that's great." Fem said looking at the dead tooth. Suddenly the sound of running feet and girls screaming filled the hallway. Hawaii, Alaska, Miss Hungary and Fem looked the way where they heard the noises come from. And sure enough the ones making the noise was D.C, California, and New Jersey running towards them with South Korea not far from behind.

"I WONT BITE, DA ZEE!" South Korea yelled as the three girls hid behind their older cousin. "huh?' When the South Korean stop running he felt something squishy under both of his hands. When he look down at his hands, he started to get a nosebleed when he realize that he was holding onto Fem breast.

South Korea smiled like a kid at a candy bar shop. He looked up at Fem, and what he saw almost made him peed his pants. For what he saw was the face of the dark side in Fem. Her eye was twitching and she had a creepy smile, but she was pissed!

In Fem's right hand, a baseball bat magically appeared. In an instant, South Korea's face and her baseball bat met and sent him flying to trash can, where France almost getting himself out but fell back in, and South Korea fell in with France.

"Wow who knew that trash can, can hold some much trash?" Belgium commented as she walked up to the six girls plus the little Alaska.

"Yeah." California agreed.

"Fem, I'm starving." Hawaii wined tugging on Fem's jacket.

Once Hawaii said that Fem remember something that was maybe important, "Oh crap crap crap crappy crap!" She panic, "I forgot to take something out for dinner! Come on guys let's get to the buses! D.C radio everyone telling them to meet us there. " D.C nodded and told the rest of her brothers and sisters over the walkie-talkie.

Fem from there hug her two best friends and grab hold of Alaska's and Hawaii's hands, "Girls night next Saturday?" She asked before starting to walk off, she saw both Hungary and Belgium nod.

"What the bloody hell is all that racket-OOF!" a man ,with big bushy brows, blonde short hair, and a British accent, had walked out of a meeting room with two other people before someone had ran into him.

"Sorry, dude!" Fem apologize to the man before being drag away by the two younger kids telling her to watch out and to hurry up.

* * *

**Oh yay she finally ran into England ((Literally!))**

**Lol who knew that trash can can hold so much! XD**

**And before I forgot I wont be updating for a while. ((Theres a con in two weeks and I need to finish up two of my cosplays!))**

**But that shouldnt stop you from reviewing!**


	5. Flashbacks Part one

_**Hey so who missed me? Anyways the con was awesome and since I've been away for so long I made this chapter longer and its all about her past. By the way its going to be from her point of view. **_

_**So Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Amelia's POV:**_

_**January 12, 1861**_

I woke this morning to see two big bright blue eyes staring down at me. "GOOOOD MOOORRNNING! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMELIA!" I heard my little sister yelled in excitement. I guess I had forgotten that today was my 23rd birthday.

"Ahh… good morning Annie." Annie was short for Anastasia, "I hope you know I would like an extra ten minutes or so of sleep on my birthday." I playfully wined while Annie jump on my bed like it was Christmas or something.

"But Sister!" She wined, "Bella is making your favorite breakfast, and she says if you don't get your ass up and moving by the time she's done with making the bacon that she'll come up here and get you up personally!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa missy! Where did you learn that word?" I questioned her.

"Miss Bella! She told me to use that word when I wake you!" Annie said happily.

I sighed to myself knowing my childhood best friend and house servant would teach a seven year old that. "Well don't use that word 'til you're my age okay, sweetie." I told my little sister.

"Okay sissy!" she replied back with a big hug.

Of course I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Now if I may," I started to say, "I would like to get ready for work." I finished trying to get up from my big bed.

"But do you HAVE to work!"

"Yes or how else are we going to help the others escape to the north?"

It's true after my grandfather willed us his plantation and all of its slaves; we've been slowly helping them escape to the north. There were still a few who voluntarily stayed behind to help us make money to help their fellow people. Sometimes my parents even help Harriet Tubman when she came by.

Oh how I do miss my parents they were such caring people. Maybe that's why most of the south hated them.

"True." Anastasia shrugged before jumping off of my bed and running to the bedroom door. "I think miss Bella is done cooking the bacon, so I suggest you start getting dress and come down to eat." She said me before running down the hall to her room.

I smiled to myself and wondering at the same time about how much sugar Bella gave her this morning. Stretching my arms and back I climbed out of my fluffy bed and headed to my mirror on the other side of the room. Grabbing the brush and looking straight into the mirror, while brushing my long light brown hair, I try to imagine what today will be.

I knew there was going to be a lot of work since I helping with getting the new president get everything he needs before he is admitted into office. Then there are the rumors about the succession of the southern states, which sadly I live in one of them. So I was almost ready for anything today, almost.

Opening my closet and picking out a dress to wear a notice an old letter my best friend James had given me when we were 10 years of age, it read, "Dear my Amelia, You're the sweetest person I know. Your smile makes me smile, so I NEVER want to see that pretty smile of yours to leave your face. I pinky promise you that one I WILL marry you and make you the happiest girl alive! Love, James" I smiled to myself as I read the letter.

After putting my soft blue dress on and my hair in a bun, I went down stairs to find Bella in the kitchen giving Annie some fresh baked coffee cake. "Like she needed any more sugar." I groaned as I walked into the kitchen.

"Well good morning and happy birthday to you too miss Amelia." Bella said in a sassy way.

"Hey what did I say about calling me Miss?" I questioned her while putting my hand on my hip. "One you're my friend and you don't need to call me that. Two Miss makes me feel old."

Then what felt like hours Bella and I stared at each other with the weirdest of faces before laughing. "You two are so weird…" Anastasia said shaking her head.

"That's because we had known each other since we were your age, Anastasia." Bella replied back.

Without thinking I looked out the little window to see that my carriage was already outside and waiting for me. "Well I see my ride." I quickly kissed Anastasia's head and hugged Bella goodbye. "Joshua should be home later today, but before I come home from work." Through it was rare I was one of the only women in the country that had a well-paying job.

"I still can't believe you have to work on your own birthday." Bella shook her head.

"Well I have to help get the new president ready to start in the office and plus help Mr. Jones with the threat that most of the southern states that they're promising." I told the two girls as I opened the door and walked out, waving goodbye before closing the door to my house.

"Good Moring and Happy birthday Miss- I mean Amelia. "Edward, one of my servants, wished me as he walked me to the horse drawn carriage. He gave me one of his famous smiles before opening the door to the carriage.

"Thank you Edward." Climbing in and fixing my dress after sitting down in the seat. He closed the door before climbing on the back of the carriage and telling another of my servants who was at the front to go.

I knew it was going to be a very long ride. About two hours or so to reaching Virginia then to my office.

Man living in the middle of South Carolina sucks when I have to go to work.

…Two long ass hours later…..

As usual when I get to my work I'll be given a stack of papers to deliver to my main boss, Alfred. "Good morning Mr. Jones." I walked into his office with a stack of papers and his coffee.

"Amelia.." Alfred sighed pushing his glass up to keep from falling, "You know you don't have to address me by that. You could just say Alfred."

Laughing to myself quietly, I set the stack of papers on his desk along with his coffee. "I know sir-I mean Alfred, but you are my boss and it would be very unlady-like for me to does so." I smiled because I knew what was going to happen next, for this was a usual routine for work in the mornings.

It always started out with him telling about when he first met me and how I was a very brave woman, then about his crazy children who always fight, and finally his brother who lives overseas.

And like I predicted he did.

What felt like hours of sitting there listening to him was really only twenty minutes. That's until he asked, "Amelia, are you okay?"

I looked at him confused a little.

"About your parents. Tomorrow is the anniversary of their murder. Two years, right?" I looked down. The memory of my parents' murder being the day after my 21st birthday was the worse. And what I had told to little Annie just broke my heart.

I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears that wanted to be let loose. Without a sounded he walked over to me in my seat and gave me a gentle hug. Of course I hugged him back then shook my head, "Come on let's start getting to work shall we. I still have to help Mr. Lincoln go through his mail and you have to get him prepare so he can be ready in three days." We finally part from our hug and started on the paper work and some of the mail, which sadly were threats from many different slave owners.

Soon after we got through half the work it was finally my break. Walking out the door I bump into James as he was heading down the hallway. "Oh Amelia there you are. I've been searching for you." James said pulling me over to the side.

"Well I had been working. But I guess you find me." I giggled a little.

"Anyways. Amelia, we known each other since we were little and from the first day that we met I promised myself that I would make you mine forever or at least till the day I die." He then got down on one knee and pulled a ring. "Amelia Jane Middleton, will you marry me?"

I was completely shocked when he asked that. While I just stood there in shock a crowd of some of my other co-workers gather around and watch in silence till I said… "Yes!" That when the whole hallway was filled with cheering.

After that was all a blur.

That is till I got home to my house.

I remember getting out of the carriage, which James had let me used since I let Edward go back home, but something felt off. Very off. There was no noise or traces of any noises that a seven year old would make. None of the lights were on in the house nor the small house on the estate.

I took in the outside setting before entering the house. Surprisingly the door opened up very easily. Walking in, I caught the smell of blood. I got worried.

I guess you can say I was stupid for what I did next.

I ran upstairs to Anastasia's room to find my brother Joshua covered in blood; head to toe even has light brown hair turned to the shade of blood red. But it look like his was holding someone, that someone was little Anastasia. She too was covered in blood, but that wasn't the worst part.

They were both dead. Both stab to death.

As much as possible I held back my tears, till I heard a loud blood curdling scream coming from down stairs.

And yet I did another stupid thing.

I ran towards the scream to find my best friend, Bella, with a knife in her chest and barely breathing. "Who did this you? To Annie and Joshua?" I asked kneeing to her.

"The man…" She coughed, "he's behind you…" with those last words her life finally had slipped out of reach.

Also with that I looked behind me to see a man's silhouette standing before me. "Amelia Middleton," he spoke with a deep voice, "From the day forward you will become immortal and you shall no longer be called Amelia Jane Middleton."

He placed a hand on my head and a light started to appear beneath it. "Your new name is Confederacy." Once he said that the light grew brighter then he vanished, leaving behind a note.

It read: Go to the state meeting tomorrow and convinced the southern states to secede from the Union. And prepared for war.

After reading the note, I quickly ran to the bathroom and grab a knife from one of the boxes of hair supplies, grabbed a fist full of my hair and sliced it off. As I watched the hair fall, I remember a way to change my hair color.

So I used that knowledge of using hydrogen peroxide to bleach my hair. Once my was done, I ran to my brother's room and took out one of his uniform and bleached as well turning it to a light brown.

The house still had the smell of death lingering all around. I knew by now it was about midnight and it was very dark outside, but that didn't stop me. Before I changed out of my currant attire I was wearing, I had to burry my brother, my sister and my best friend.

So I did. I even made them proper headstones with their names carved and painted on them to mark where they laid in peace. Looking at their graves made me lose it, I finally broke down crying. I missed them so much. They were the only family I had left after my parents were murder two years ago.

But I had to be strong, for them.

I instantly stop crying and went back inside before it started raining. I changed into my brother's, Joshua's, military uniform that I had bleached slip on his horse riding boots. Grabbing a small shack of food and water, I headed out to the barn saddle up my horse and was off into the cold rainy night to my way to the states meeting.

This is going to be one hell of a life from here on out.

* * *

_**I lost count on how many words this chapter was but its long and over 2000 I know that for a fact. Any who... Got any ideas for the states and how this should all go down? PM me and tell me your Ideas and maybe just maybe your ideas will be put in. **_

_**PEACE OUT PEOPLE! **_

_**By the way... I do not own Hetalia or the Civil war. But I do own a pair of combat boots! :D**_


	6. Super Hero?

**Sorry I haven't Updated in a while I been on vacation. But now here is a new chapter of _Beautiful _****_Voice!_**

* * *

It was Friday night and some of America's kids were doing what they love the most on nights like this, watching their cousin ,Fem, work and kick ass. You see whenever their cousin had to work they always found out a way to spy on her while she was doing her job.

And in the mean time they would also take bets on her. You see Fem's second job another than watching her brother's kids and taking care of them, she was a spy.

It all started at the beginning of the Cold War with Russia. And ever since the she always kick some guy's ass.

But she wasn't the only spy in the Jones family, a few states, Texas, Maine, Florida and Utah, somehow hacks into the cameras to wherever Fem's at and watch her beat the crap out of people.

"Soooo…" Florida stretch his words, "if Fem was a superhero, who would she be?"

"It depends Marvel or DC?" Texas shot another question at his brother.

"Umm… Marvel." Florida replied back.

"The Black Widow." Maine told them.

"I agree with lobster boy here." Utah agreed.

"Oh do you wanna go bro?" Maine puffed out his chest.

"You two just stop fighting theres no one around here to impress." Texas got in between the two boys. Just then three knocks were heard at the front door before Prussia, Spain, Russia, Germany and France dragging along the England.

"Let go of me you frog!" England pushing away the French man.

"Well excuse me _monsieur _for helping." France shot back.

Before anymore words were said, America walked into the living room with two of his daughters talking to them about his plan. "All I need you two is try to convince your cousin to marry and that's it."

"And you'll pay us?" The shortest one with pig-tails and wearing a forest green dress asked.

"Something like that, Maryland." The American told her.

"Don't get your hopes too high. It's going to be harder than its sounds." The oldest daughter confronted Maryland.

"Fine than, Delaware! We'll have a contest to find someone that Fem would like and marry!" by then the three were in the living room filled with the other countries and the four states.

"Oh hey there guys." America sweat dropped as he notice the countries staring at him. "I didn't know you be here this early." He then looked at his four boys that were off to the corner watching their cousin working.

"Wow, by the looks of it. When she gets untried, she's going to kick some serious ass!" Texas cheered not noticing the look his father was giving him.

"Yeah!" Maine jumped when he saw his father staring at them. "I mean she's going to make them pay for whatever they did."

"Onhonhon~ What do we have here?" France asked when he saw a blonde girl tried up on the little computer scene.

"Its our cousin, we're watching her work." Texas said without realizing who he just told that info to.

"Is she single?" France asked once more leaning in for a closer look into the computer scene before getting pulled away by an angry America.

"HEY! That's my sister!" He yelled. America looked at his four boys, "Call your cousin and tell her to come home so she can watch you guys."

"Okay!" replied Utah picking up the phone.

**OoOoOoO**

**Somewhere in the world in a abounded warehouse ~**

Fem was sitting in a wooden chair all tied up, for her plan to find out what her country's enemies were planning.

"Now you will tell what your military is planning before I let him do this…" A short and fat man said before nodding to a buff man standing beside Fem. The buff man nodded back and started to tip back the tied up blonde backwards into a 3 story high drop.

"Okay okay I'll tell you" she finally confesses. " We're moving in towards the west tomorrow at daybreak and-" before she could finish one of the other guards' phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered while the buff man set Fem back up, "Um it's for you, boss." He nervously handed over the phone to the fat man.

"Hello, who is this!" He demanded.

"_There is a missile aimed at the warehouse, put the Blondie on the phone and I won't have my men fire it off." A childish yet serious voice said on the other end of the line._

The boss quickly set the cell phone on Fem's shoulder so she can talk to whoever is on the phone. "You know I'm working right now, right." She spoke

"_Yeah well dad needs you to come home now he says its urgent." Utah replied back_

Fem sighed and thought to herself 'I wonder what's so urgent now?' "Can you hold on for a second." She then motioned the fat man to take the phone.

Once he was in range, she quickly head butted him as hard as she could before giving him a powerful kick to the knee. Mr. Buff man (( LOL I like that name)) came running in with a knife. Too bad it didn't help when Fem used the chair to her own use which ended up breaking once it made contact with the man.

The one skinny guy who had the phone also had a knife, but bigger, came after her when she wasn't looking. Luckily for Fem the skinny one yelled was he started charging, so she was able to trip him then flip him over herself and knocking out the fat one once more.

"Okay Ms. Spy it's time to die!" Mr. Buff man yelled when he pulled out a small hand gun.

Fem stop what she was doing and looked at the man in question, "Okay, so what you're Dr. Suess now?" She said before taking off her high heels and throwing them across the room like they were ninja stars or something.

The first heel knocked the gun out of his hand, the second one landed with great force in the place where the sun don't shine.

Happy at what the out was to her mission, Fem walks away with a bad cut on her leg, which ruined her black tights, her red dress being rip a little and her high heel in hand. She picked up the cell phone "Alright I'll be home soon and I'll pick up some pizzas too."

Fem got onto her new stolen motorcycle and drove off.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Back at the Jones' house during the fight~**

France, Germany, Russia, Prussia and Spain watched as the blonde, who happen to be America's sister, beat the living daylights out of three men.

"She is a good fighter, Da?" Russia pop in while watching the fight, "She should become one with Mother Russia."

"In your dreams. She'll come to the awesome me!" Prussia declared.

"Lets just hope she doesn't use her fighting skills on us." France fear when he saw Fem use her heels as a weapon.

* * *

**Okay guys first off Happy Birthday America!**

**America: Thanks!**

**Fem! America: Hey what about me!**

**Oh yeah Happy Birthday to you too Girly!**

**Fem! America: Thanks gurl!**

**Second I am having a contest for the cover of this. Whoever can come up with the best cover picture for this story will be feature in this story as a state of your choice or other character. **

**So you send me a link on devintART at BunnyIsEpic and this contest ends on July 23rd. **

**GOOD LUCK!**


End file.
